Ripped Hearts
by Jori-Ness
Summary: Edward Elric believes that he's safe from harm in a small inn. But little does he know that one Homunculus has a special feeling for him. OCxEd Rated M for Lemon, Rape, Yaoi, Yuri. First yaoi fic, be nice.


Author's Note-

FMA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, however, Vengeance does. Remorse and Insanity do not belong to me either, but they are fan characters from my friends. Please respect this, and enjoy. By the way, Al is not in armour. But their still in their original world. HEY, IT'S MY FANDOM! NOT YOURS! MINE!

Edward Elric lay in his bed in a small, quiet hotel in Central, half-asleep. Suddenly, he heard the door creak open. Assuming it was Al, he ignored it and yawned loudly. He felt someone tug at his golden, unbraided hair.

"Hi, Eddy!"

Edward shot up and there stood one of his least favorite Homunculi- Vengeance. Unkept and wild orange hair stuck out every which way on his head, and one eye was forever open and pupil-less. His clothes were worn and torn up, and on his left hand he had razors shoved in between his fingers.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ed asked nervously, scooting back towards the wall. He held his auto mail arm, ready for action if necessary.

Vengeance's lips turned up in a know-it-all smirk and he hopped onto the bed, crawling over and sitting on top of Edward.

"I wanted to see you, darling," he hissed, licking his sharp white teeth. He lowered his head, pushing Ed's own head down.

He licked Ed's lips seductively and then shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth, kissing him forcibly. Ed struggled to get away, forgetting Alchemy in such an outrageous situation. He tried to get up, but his wrists were held fast to the bed.

"Stop!" Ed moaned between kisses, feeling saliva drip down his chin, "Please!"

Vengeance giggled maliciously and used his claws to rip Ed's shirt. He ran his fingertips down Edward's chest and Ed clamped his eyes shut. Shuddering violently, he felt Vengeance's right hand slide into his pants.

Ed shot up in bed, gasping for breath. His clothes and head were soaked with sweat, and his entire face felt warm with embarrassment. His eyes traveled down to his pants and he yelped, finding his own hand in them. He quickly pulled it out and wiped it off on the blanket.

"Brother?" he heard Al's voice in the darkness, "Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

Ed sighed, relieved that Al couldn't see his current state through the pitch-black dark in their bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine Al," he replied, "Go back to sleep."

Ed, now assured that what happened had just been a nightmare, got up and went to the bathroom to rinse off. He looked into the mirror and gasped.

His shirt was ripped to shreds, barely clinging onto him.

Ed sighed heavily and laced his fingers behind his head. He and his brother walked down the cobblestone streets of Central. He was thankful that for now they could relax, and he had no military duties to fulfill. What was bothering him was what happened the night before. Had it really been a dream?

"Brother, you've been so quiet," Al broke the tense silence, sounding incredibly concerned, "Are you okay?"

Ed jumped at the sound of his voice and turned, smiling as assuringly as he possibly could.

"I'm fine, Al!" he laughed fakely, "I've just been thinking a lot, that's all."

"If you say so," Al replied, looking at the ground. He knew that something was up with Edward.

"Where were you last night?" a short girl with pigtails squeaked as she bounced along after Vengeance in the hallway of Dante's mansion.

"I was with my lover," Vengeance said, making it sound as if he were being sarcastic, "Why do you want to know, Insanity? Are you jealous?"

The girl shrugged and flipped one of her ponytails back.

"So who is your lover anyway?" she asked.

"It's Elric," Vengeance replied bluntly, "The older one. I suppose it's more one-sided because he doesn't seem to like me all that much."

"Yuck!" Insanity made a face and stuck out her tongue.

Vengeance rolled his eyes and waved to Remorse, another Homunculus with short blue hair who happened to be walking down the hall. Insanity ran at her and hugged her tightly, shoving her face against her breasts.

"Remorse!" she squealed.

Remorse patted Insanity and looked to Vengeance.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, being able to sense what people were thinking.

Vengeance's lips curled into an evil grin.

"Yes," was the only word he said before taking off.

Ed sat on the porch of the inn with Al, eating a pork bun. His face lit up with happiness as he chewed on it.

"I love food!" he sighed cheerily, taking another bite.

Al laughed, and then looked as if he had remembered something.

"Oh!" he stood, "I have to go get some medicine for the innkeeper's wife. She's feeling sick and I volunteered to get it. I'll be right back!"

"Alright, be safe," Ed nodded and waved to him as he hurried off.

Ed went inside, deliciously sleepy. He collapsed on his bed and yawned. Hugging his pillow, he started to drift into sleep…

A _click_ was heard, and Ed shot up. There stood Vengeance, once again. He had locked the door, preventing anyone from entering.

"Again?!" Edward asked, his teeth gritted.

"Yes," Vengeance laughed sadistically, "I love you and I want you, Eddy."

Ed's face burned crimson and he managed to choke out-

"What?! But you're a Homunculus, and a g-guy!"

Vengeance grabbed his auto mail arm, breaking it with one squeeze. He ripped the bed's sheet in half and tied both of Ed's arms to the bedposts.

"I don't want you to transmute something and try to stop me," Vengeance explained, smiling unpleasantly at the short blonde, "And don't worry about my claws- I'll try not to hurt you."

Ed pulled his arms. They wouldn't budge. Vengeance had the bondings tied so tightly that Ed's circulation was nearly cut off. Vengeance approached and tore Ed's shirt off. He littered his chest with kisses and licked it every so often.

Ed gritted his teeth and took deep breath's the sensation destroying him and turning him into nothing put a pile of nerves. He kicked hard and Vengeance held his knee in pain.

"Stop struggling," he ordered and snapped the auto mail leg with ease.

He began pulling off his own clothes and Ed looked helplessly towards the door, ceasing his struggles. His gaze returned to Vengeance, yellow eyes filled with fear and anger. Vengeance smiled evilly at him and sat on the bed casually.

He forced Ed's knees apart and lowered his head. Ed jumped, feeling Vengeance's warm tongue caress his nether regions. Sweat rolled down from his forehead and he moaned loudly. He attempted weakly to shut his legs, but Vengeance's head and hands made that impossible.

"St-stop…please," Ed pleaded, "Ohhh…I'm gonna.."

He continued moaning and begging, despising the fact that Vengeance was loving this immensely.

"Vengeance, I'm going to-!" Ed gasped as Vengeance's tongue hit him like a sack of bricks. Pleasure swam over him like a school of angry fish.

Vengeance spit and wiped the dripping liquid off of his mouth on the back of his arm. His face looked as if he'd just eaten something sour. Ed couldn't help but burst out laughing. Vengeance looked surprised, but almost reassured.

"Idiot!" Ed said between giggles, "I told you!"

Vengeance leaned forward and kissed Ed, the kiss returned by the Elric. Their tongues met and swirled around each other. As their kiss ended and they were silent in catching their breath, Ed made a gagging motion.

"That is disgusting!" he laughed, making Vengeance begin laughing as well.

"Your pretty damn adorable," he grinned and pushed Ed's bangs behind his ears.

Ed, embarrassed, didn't reply. Vengeance untied Ed and instead bound his hands together. He tied them tightly and then turned Ed onto his belly. Vengeance kissed Ed's back and shoulders gently. Ed shivered, now feeling better about the sensations shooting through his body at the feel of Vengeance's lips against his skin.

Vengeance secured his hands on Ed's hips and then thrust forward. Ed clamped his eyes shut and groped his pillow, letting out a small sob.

"It hurts…" he moaned, and then gasped as he felt Vengeance push farther and faster.

"It'll be fine, Eddy," Vengeance cooed, running his fingers through Ed's hair, "Just a few more seconds…"

Ed let out another moan, wondering when this indescribable pain mixed with dirty pleasure would end.

Meanwhile, Al was walking back to the inn when he heard a small giggle from a nearby alleyway. He walked over and peeked in, seeing two girls standing there in the dim light.

"Oh, please Remorse!" the shorter one was begging, covering Remorse's exposed neck with gentle but hungry kisses.

"We were sent here to find Vengeance," Remorse argued, "Just hang on for a while."

"No, please!" Insanity whined and squealed as Remorse sighed and let her shirt slip from her shoulders.

Al's face grew red as he watched Insanity kiss and play with Remorse's exposed breasts. He let a small moan escape his lips, feeling hot, and then covered his mouth in horror.

"Someone there?" Insanity asked.

Remorse pulled her shirt back up and walked over to Al, smirking.

"Naughty little Elric," she chuckled, "Did you like that? Howabout we big girls show you how its really done?"

Ed was packing his clothes late the next morning, getting ready to leave for Liore. Vengeance had gone, and Al was nowhere to be found. He wondered where his younger brother could be. He took he and Al's bags to the porch and sat there. He jumped as he felt a pair of arms run down his chest from behind.

"Does last night mean we're together?" Vengeance's voice whispered in his ear.

"I'll need more than that," Ed smiled in spite of himself and Vengeance lifted his chin so that their eyes locked.

"I love you, Edward Elric," Vengeance grinned.

"And I love you, Vengeance," Ed blushed.

The two shared a passionate kiss, and with nothing but a wave, Vengeance hurried off.

Ed smiled to himself and looked up to find a limping Al coming towards him.

"Brother, is it normal if there's a ringing in your ears and your butt really hurts?" Al asked, sounding as if he were in quite a bit of pain.

Ed stared blankly.

"Explain, Alphonse!"

End.


End file.
